Sin rumbo fijo
by SyfLastreg
Summary: Por fin, había encontrado un hombre con el cual no tenía la necesidad de mentir, con el cual podría ser ella. Después de tanto engañar a los que le rodeaban, encontrarlo fue lo mejor que le ha pasado. ¿Estaba enamorada de él? Dedicado a Uzumaki-neechan Por favor no gasten su tiempo, no leer. Mary Sue


**SIN RUMBO FIJO**

Rodeada de luz y sabanas blancas, así es como se encontraba ella. Su mente poco apoco fue despertando, hasta que su cuerpo reacciono y abrió sus ojos lentamente.

¿Dónde estaba?

Busco con la mirada, y encontró a pocos metros de ella a dos hombres conversando alegremente.

Los analizo visualmente: botas negras, trajes blancos muy…peculiares y gorras, la de uno de ellos decía "Penguin" y la del otro era color verde, pero no tenía nada.

A los pocos minutos, tuvieron esa sensación de ser observados fijamente, por lo que giraron su cabeza hacia ella con curiosidad.

-Veo que ya has desp…- Comenzó a decir uno de ellos, sin embargo fue interrumpido por ella.

-¿Quiénes son?- Dijo fría y cortante, sin apartar la vista de los dos.

-Ahh…yo soy Penguin y él es…- Intento decir y presentarse correctamente, pero lo volvió a interrumpir ella.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pronuncio con la misma firmeza del principio.

-Oye, ¿¡continuaras con eso!– Le dijo Penguin enfadado, no es lindo que te interrumpan mientras hablas de buena manera.

-Déjala, ha de ser por que recién ser levanto, con el tremendo golpe que se dio…-

-Tienes razón…-Penguin le dijo sonriente y ya más calmado a su compañero. Suspiro antes de volver a dirigirse a ella recobrando la amabilidad de antes. –Te encuentras en el submarino de los mejores piratas del Grand Line, los piratas de "Heart".- Penguin sonaba feliz mientras lo decía, orgulloso de pertenecer a dicha tripulación, incluso elevando las manos un poco para reforzar sus palabras.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que parecía que ella procesaba todo lo que le acababan de decir.

¿Penguin? ¿Submarino? ¿Tremendo golpe? ¿Piratas?... ¿¡Piratas! ¿¡Qué diablos hacia con piratas!

-Ahh…ya veo…- Dijo asombrada y pensativa. -¿Y cómo fue que llegue aquí?-

-Eso es lo que nosotros nos preguntamos, ¿Qué hacías en medio del Grand Line?- Le preguntó Penguin.

-Este…- No pudo responder nada mas, primero debía recordar todo lo sucedido.

**Flashback~***

_Ella vivía en la villa Bayola, en una isla dentro del Grand Line. Sus padres murieron cuando era niña, dejándola a ella sola con su hermano menor. Todo el tiempo tuvo que mentir, actuando de una manera pasiva y dulce con los aldeanos, para después engañarlos y robarles._

_No tenía otra opción, si no robaba, ella y su hermano morirían de hambre_

**Fin del Flashback~***

-No deseo hablar de ello ahora- Dijo desviando la mirada y sonrojándose un poco.

-Ohh, n-no te preocupes por ello, ya nos lo dirás luego- Respondió Penguin algo sonrojado y avergonzado.

Ella era muy linda y atractiva. Era alta y esbelta, de buenas proporciones, su cara tenia forma de corazón y su cabello era café y ondulado que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Con unos grandes ojos color vino.

Y lo peor, es que sabia como actual con cada quien para obtener lo que deseaba. Pero a veces olvidaba continuar con "aquella" actitud y volvía a ser ella misma.

-Gracias- Dijo con una dulce sonrisa. –Por cierto, me llamo Lilko, es un placer conocerlos-

-El placer es nuestro- Le dijo el de la gorra verde.

Se produjo un silencio, ninguno sabía que decir.

-Bueno entonces…me voy- Dijo Lilko encorvándose de la cama.

-Eh, ¡Espera un momento! ¿Ahora? Todavía no estás en condiciones de irte- Y era cierto, estaba en la enfermería del submarino, con vendas alrededor de su frente y con una aguja en la muñeca, que conectaba con un gran aparato junto a ella _(N/A: No sé cómo se llaman esas cosas, son de esos aparatos que hay en los hospitales que hacen ruiditos extraños como de "Ti-ti-ti")_

-No me importa- A Lilko no le interesaba eso, necesitaba irse de su isla en ese momento.

Esperen…

Ya no estaba en su isla, estaba en un submarino, y no en uno cualquiera, estaba en la enfermería de un submarino pirata.

Pirata…

**Flashback~***

_Lilko era una ladrona, y no robaba solo para vivir, sino que le gustaba._

_Amaba el dinero, y a veces robaba por avaricia y lo tenía ahorrado en una caja bien escondida con su nombre._

_Después de tantos años de engañar y robar, los lugareños, mas bien, las victimas se dieron cuenta de que todo este tiempo habían sido engañados y estafados, por lo cual fueron a por ella, sin embargo ya no estaba en su casa, solo se encontraba su hermano y una nota dirigida hacia él que decía: "Tienes 17, sabrás cuidarte solo. Recuerda que siempre te quise y lo haré por siempre. No lo olvides, Atentamente: tu hermana Lilko"_

_Sus pertenencias ya no estaban en casa, tampoco su presencia._

_Había huido en un bote en la madrugada con destino a la isla más cercana._

_Lo malo, es que no sabía nada de navegación, por lo cual solo tomo un Eternal Pose y remaría hacia donde apuntara la flecha._

_Tampoco sabía que tardaría varios días en llegar, y creía que solo duraría unas horas._

**Fin del Flashback~***

En un barco…no, Submarino Pirata…

**Flashback~***

_Antes de irse, guardo muchas de sus pertenencias indispensables para una mujer de 19 años en su bolso, incluidos la caja donde tenía sus ahorros._

_4 millones de Berries._

_Podría ser poco, pero los del pueblo no tenían mucho para robar._

**Fin del Flashback~***

Según ella creía, los piratas comúnmente se interesaban en saquear aldeas, emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia, hacer desmadre. Pero sobre todo, les interesaba el dinero y los tesoros.

Sus 4 millones no estarían a salvo en un barco pirata.

Busco y rebusco con la vista en toda la sala, al parecer, su bolso no se encontraba ahí.

-Disculpen, ¿Alguno de ustedes dos sabe en donde esta mi bolso? Digo, porque cuando llegue aquí tenia uno, ¿Verdad?- Les pregunto tranquila por fuera, pero ansiosa e impaciente por dentro.

Penguin y su compañero hablaron entre ellos unos segundos. Segundos que para Lilko eran horas.

-Sí, tenías uno. Pero el Capitán Law se la quedo y…- Por tercera vez, Penguin fue interrumpido por Lilko.

-¿¡El Capitán donde esta!- Ella no iba a exponer su dinero de esa manera.

Ambos suspiraron, el que los interrumpieran al hablar no tendría remedio.

-En su camarote- Dijeron al unisonó con la cabeza agachada.

-Gracias- Dicho esto se levanto de la cama un poco lento, debido a que le dolían las vendas en la cabeza y se percato de que tenía una aguja en la muñeca, así que con algo de duda se la saco del cuerpo, dejando un puntito de que salía una mínima cantidad de sangre, de todos modos, se tapo el puntito con el pulgar de su mano derecha.

Y salió de la habitación, haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de esos dos tripulantes acerca de que no debía irse de la enfermería de esa manera.

**Dentro de la enfermería~***

-Oye Penguin, ¿Crees que el Capitán Law se enfade con nosotros?-

-Hump…probablemente sí. Nuestro deber era supervisarla y asegurarnos de que guardara reposo-

Suspiraron tristemente, al Capitán no le gustara eso...

**Fuera de la enfermería~***

Lilko dio varias vueltas al barco, lo más raro era que no fue vista por nadie, lo seguro será que tal vez era muy temprano o muy tarde así que no le dio importancia.

Pero caminaba lento, las vendas en su cabeza no estaban ahí por nada. Le dolía. Y su mano izquierda estaba inmóvil y si apartaba el dedo derecho de ella la sangre brotaba más, así que tenía las manos ocupadas.

Después de caminar mucho al fin dio con lo que buscaba: Los camarotes.

Era un largo pasillo con muchas puertas, y una miraba de frente al final del pasillo.

Esa, sin duda alguna seria la habitación del Capitán.

Fue directo hacia ella, pasando de largo todas las demás puertas.

Cuando se estaba acercando, puso más atención a las otras puertas, con placas inscritas.

-Penguin y…- No se podía leer bien, estaba borroso, así que siguió a la otra –Jean Bart…- y la siguiente –Bepo…- Hasta que se topo con la ultima –T. Law…según escuche el capitán se llama Law ¡Esta es! ¿Pero como entro?- Susurraba por lo bajo, pensando que hacer._ –Mmm…no importa, solo entrare en silencio y tomare mis cosas-_ Pensó decidida, acercando su mano derecha al picaporte, y apretando nerviosa la izquierda que le dolía.

Aun así, este dentro o no el capitán, debía recuperar sus Berries.

* * *

_Hola hola~_

_He vuelto fanfiction! Pumpkin839 vuelve a las andadas!_

_Pues nada, este es un fic que tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo, y va dedicado a Uzumaki-neechan_

**_Nota hacia Uzumaki-neechan (Si, para ti que estas leyendo esto):_**

_Lo siento! Se que no tengo perdón de Dios por haber tardo tanto T-T (Sigo sin la PC) pero bueno, el fic ya esta aquí! Y es por tu cumpleaños 15! Yei~ Venga, que aca en México cumplir 15 es como…el cumpleaños mas importante en la vida de una mujer! (Quiza el otro sea los 18 XD) Asi que, FELICIDADES! -Atrasado- Y bueno, me puse el plazo de que debía subir esto antes de que cambiara el tiempo de Aries a Tauro XD_

_Espero que te guste tu regalo, que todavia tiene continuacion :33_

**_Fin de la nota._**

_Ok ok, si te gusto mi fic o si tienes algun comentario sugerencia, recibo _**REVIEWS**_ con las manos abiertas! En serio, soy feliz con lo que sea ;_;_

_Nos leemos!_


End file.
